Don't Rain on My Ed
"Don't Rain on My Ed" is the 24th episode of Season 3 and the 76th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Candy Store is giving away free jawbreakers since it's Customer Appreciation Day there, but time is running out on the the Eds as they soon find out the Candy Store closes in ten minutes. The Eds then go off to try and get to the Candy Store for free jawbreakers before the Candy Store closes. Plot Eddy's scam of the day is a futuristic theme park detailing the wonders that await in tomorrow's world. Needless to say, Jonny and Plank are willing customers, and after paying Eddy the requested price, they enter Ed's garage, which has been transformed into the world of tomorrow. Edd shows Jonny around, demonstrating to him how people will move, eat, and bathe. Outside, meanwhile, Eddy is looking at the coins in his jar and chuckling. A hand taps him on the shoulder; when Eddy turns around, he sees Nazz sucking on a jawbreaker. When he asks where she got it, he learns that it's Customer Appreciation Day at the Candy Store, and they're giving away jawbreakers for free. If he wants one, he'll have to move fast, though, as the candy store closes in ten minutes. Eddy quickly rushes in and tells his friends about the deal. The Eds and Jonny take off towards the store, with Jonny held back by a pair of TV shoes that Edd was demonstrating to him. Soon the Eds meet the obstacle of Sarah, who demands that Ed clean the debris of the scam out of the driveway. Ed and Edd run back to do it, while an impatient Eddy runs towards the candy store. After cleaning up the mess, Ed and Edd run after Eddy to find that he has somehow swallowed Kevin, bike and all. Without further ado, Ed pulls an angry Kevin out of Eddy and the three continue their trek towards the store. Eddy leads his friends down the lane. Edd pulls out a calculator and finds that they only have five minutes left to get there, and instructs his friends to hightail it; Edd isn't as fast as his friends, however, and he soon falls behind. Still running, he starts to pick up litter and fabricates in his mind a means of transportation while ahead of him, his friends break through the fence at the end and into the new Peach Creek Estates development. After an unfortunate run-in with a steamroller, Ed and Eddy start running again, only for a moped-like vehicle to plow into them from behind. The pilot is Edd, who has fabricated the vehicle from ordinary suburban litter. It seems as if things might just be going right for the Eds when Edd spots the Kankers up ahead, forming a blockade. With no way to avoid them, Edd loses control of the vehicle, and it plows into a mound of dirt. The Eds burst out of it at full tilt, with Edd bringing up the rear, but May manages to catch Edd and haul him back to her sisters. Eddy ignores his imperiled friend while Ed is unsure of what to do: should he get the free jawbreaker or help his friend? Eddy, unhindered by any such moral questions, continues on his way. Seeking a shortcut, he decides to cut through Jimmy's yard. Inside the yard, Jimmy is working on a hanging garden he created. Unfortunately, the ropes holding it up give way just as Eddy runs through the yard. The plants all miss Eddy, and Eddy is about to continue onwards when a piano dropped from the sky hits Eddy, entangling him in its strings. The bearer of this weapon was Kevin, who is still angry at Eddy for swallowing him. Eddy's friends arrive, covered in kiss marks. Edd starts to lecture Eddy on how he should stick with his friends, but soon stops, as he realizes that the time is getting short. They take off for the candy store again, and with less than a minute it looks like they might make it, but suddenly a huge thunderstorm rolls in, complete with harsh winds that force the Eds away from the candy store. Their strongest member is able to battle it, though, and he grabs his friends and carries them towards the promised jawbreakers. Right before they reach the sidewalk by the store, though, a chicken drive headed by Rolf comes along. Ed is warned away from it by his friends, but these warnings go unheeded as Ed dives in to cuddle the chickens. Eddy breaks free from the fray, but is once again distracted by trauma from Edd, who is drowning in the sea of chickens. Eddy looks at his friend and the candy store repeatedly, and finally chooses the jawbreakers. He dives for the door only to have it slam in his face, as the store is now closed. Now that the Eds have failed, the world returns to normal; the chicken drive ends, the storm ends, and the sun comes out again. The only hints that something was wrong are the Eds soaked clothes and Ed's jacket full of chickens–and a boy. It seems that Ed had enough foresight to save Edd from the wave of barnyard fowl. Edd tells Ed he's a true friend, unlike someone he could mention. Eddy isn't paying attention to Edd, however, as inside one of the jawbreakers is moving, and it's fuzzy, too. This jawbreaker is in actuality Jonny, who snuck in with Plank and will have a good time all night with all the jawbreakers. Of course, Eddy wants some, but he won't get any, for the simple reason that he left Jonny strapped to the TV shoes from earlier. Trivia *'Goofs': **When Edd presses the "food" button, the top of it is pink. When Edd presses the "wash" button, the top of the nearby "food" button is plain cork. **When Eddy crashes into Kevin and accidentally swallows him, Eddy's shoes are missing. Strangely, the outlines for his shoes are still there, and are the same color as his pants. After Ed pulls Kevin out, Eddy's shoes reappear. **When Eddy says "No time! Candy store!" his mouth doesn't move. **When Edd measures Eddy's angle of running, Edd is behind Eddy. In the next shot, Edd is behind Eddy and Ed. **As the Eds approach a dead end at the Lane, Eddy uses Ed as a battering ram to bust through the fence, and continue running through the Construction Site. Oddly, this dead end should not exist, as the Construction site is parallel to the Lane. Even stranger is that the Candy Store is in the complete opposite direction. As such, the Eds should not have to cut through the Lane at all. **When Ed drags Eddy out of the steamroller cab, Eddy pulls on the lever by accident. When viewed from above, the ball point on the lever is broken. From what was viewed last scene, the ball was never damaged. ***When Ed opens his mouth to drag Eddy out of the steamroller cab, his tongue is red instead of blue. **After May captures Ed, May's mouth moves several times, but no words come out. **When Ed debates whether to rescue Edd or get jawbreakers, Ed makes sounds, but his mouth does not move. **The Eds cut through the lane and the Construction Site on their way to the Candy Store. Strangely, Eddy takes a shortcut through Jimmy's yard upon exiting the construction site. Given the usual setup of the Cul-de-Sac, he would have gone in a complete circle. **When Jimmy's "garden in the sky" fell, Jimmy was still on top of the ladder. After Kevin dropped the piano on Eddy, Jimmy is no longer on the ladder, but he was not shown coming down. **When Ed checks the bottom of his shoe for the time, the color of his shoe is red, like Eddy's, not black as it usually is. *The Eds use the same diving helmet from "Nagged to Ed" as part of the Ed's Peek Into The Future Scam. *'Fourth Wall Break': When the Kankers spot the Eds, Ed yells, "EXTREME CLOSE-UP!" As he says this, the camera pans close to Ed's face. **This may also be a reference to "Wayne's World", a skit from Saturday Night Live where a close-up of the actors' faces are often seen while they yell "Extreme closeup!" *The shops across the street from the Candy Store reference the show's creators. One is a café called "Wootie's Café", this being a reference to James Wooton (nickname "Wootie" as listed on his credit), a storyboard artist on the show. Next to this is a store called "Danny's Meat Shop," a reference to the show's creator Danny Antonucci. As a final reference, the store next to the meat shop is called "AKA Shoes," a reference to the animation company (A.K.A. Cartoon) that produces the show. *The Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures mission "Must Be Something I Ed" follows a plot similar to this episode. In the first half, the Eds' mission involves dodging obstacles to get to the Candy Store for free Jawbreakers before the store closes. In the game, the Eds successfully make it to the Candy Store. *Near the start of the episode, Eddy tells Jonny "The answers, my friend, are blowin' in the wind." These are lyrics from the Bob Dylan folk song "Blowin' in the Wind." *Ed's line "Two chickens are better than one" is a reference to the saying "two heads are better than one." *When Eddy screams for the others to forget the scam, Ed says "Yes, I will" the same way as he did in "Momma's Little Ed." Video See also *Customer Appreciation Day *Ed's Peek Into the Future *Garbage Speeder *The Candy Store *Steamroller Category:Episodes Category:Season 3